halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/The Field Master
** * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** *** ** ** *** }} "'The Field Master'" is the tenth and penultimate level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the final level to feature a boss battle. Plot Fireteam Caliber and Titan Company head through the corridors of the UNSC ''Horus, fighting more Promethean forces. Eventually, a large horde of the machines led by the twin Knight Commandos teleport onto the ship, cutting off Fireteam Caliber as they slaughter Titan Company. Caliber makes it to a hangar, but after realizing that they won't be able to pull off the same trick that Fireteam Titanium did, they leap into space, barely managing to hijack several Covenant Banshees. They successfully manage to evade Covenant spacecraft and board the Universal Resonance. From there they eliminate multiple Covenant as they head through the ship's corridors, only to find Titanium's corpses. After being ordered to retreat back to the Horus, Spartan Cadence has a conflict in his conscience, and elects to stay behind to avenge Titanium. Met with reprisal due to his central position in the team, Caliber Five steps up to do it instead. The rest of the team leaves and Five goes on to face Grono 'Yendam alone. After defeating him, Five is put off-guard and subsequently subdued by Grono. However, a bombing on the Resonance stuns both of them, giving Caliber Five time to escape back to the Horus while Grono 'Yendam retreats. Afterwards, a support fleet of UNSC ships arrives to repair the Horus, and Fireteam Caliber departs from Kalincton. Transcript {Cutscene} 09:01 HOURS AUGUST 9, 2558 KALINCTON, DELTA SIQ SYSTEM Fade from black. Many pairs of boots clank across the floor. Cut to head level, as Fireteam Caliber, Master Sergeant Mark Burns, and a platoon of Marines rush through the corridor. Cut to one of the Marines as he stops, putting his hands on his knees as he pants. * Marine #1: "Feels like we've sprinted a marathon in here!" Another Marine beckons for him to keep going. * Marine #2: "Well too bad this isn't a Marathon-class, is it?" The first Marine chuckles and gets up. * Marine #1: "Smart-ass." Cut to Burns as he whips his head around. * Burns: "Stow it, Marines! We've got a job to do here!" Burns turns his head back forward. * Burns: "And we don't have much time to do it either." Fade to black. {Gameplay} Final Boarding Procedures Fireteam Caliber and Titan Company continue through the corridor. * Julia: "We have to get back to the hangar. We can utilize the Pelicans there to take us to the Universal Resonance." * Liana: "Then we can end this." Suddenly, a Crawler drops from the ceiling. * Jacques: "I thought got rid of all those!" * Cadence: "Relax, Jacques. It's probably just a straggler." The Crawler is destroyed and the group heads into another corridor, right as several more Crawlers and a Watcher spawn in. * Cadence: "Alright then, looks like I was wrong." * Jacques: "You gotta be kidding me." After the Prometheans are destroyed, the Spartans and Marines go through several more corridors, fighting multiple Crawlers and Knights. Eventually they reach the hallway that leads to the hangar. * Julia: "Hangar's just up ahead." Fade to white. {Cutscene} The Marines and Spartans advance to the door. Cut to an empty floor. A zap noise sounds, and a large metal foot slams down onto the floor. Cut back to the Spartans and Marines. * Zevezin: "We told you we would meet again." Spartan Liana Martin grabs her rocket launcher off of her back, swinging it around to bear. Cut to the twin Knight Commandos who are standing behind Titan Company. * Liana: "Oh hell. The wusses are back." * Zevezin: "Prepare to be eliminated." Liana chuckles. The Marines turn around and aim their weapons at the Knights. Cut to Burns as he grips his MA5D Assault Rifle. * Burns: "Ready your aim, men!" * Liana: "We beat you last time. What makes you think you can beat us now, when we outnumber you?" Chravezin brandishes his hardlight blade. * Chravezin: "Foolish Demon." Suddenly, several Crawlers teleport into the hallway, followed by a Knight Battlewagon. * Burns: "Fire!" The Marines open fire, tearing into the Prometheans. However, more hordes of the machines teleport in, throwing themselves at the Marines. Liana fires her rocket launcher twice, destroying several Knights, but Watchers arrive, repairing the Prometheans as they are damaged. Burns turns to Fireteam Caliber. * Burns: "Caliber, get to the hangar! We'll hold off these robots!" * Cadence: "We should stay to help you!" Burns laughs as he shoots a Crawler. * Burns: "Saving Titanium and killing that Hinge-Head Field Master are more important than a few grunts. Go!" Spartan Cadence Williams nods, and beckons for Fireteam Caliber to follow him. They run through the doorway right before it closes. A Marine runs up to it, locking the entrance. Cut to the hangar, as Fireteam Caliber walks up to a docked Pelican. Caliber Five goes to open the hatch, but Spartan Julia Demos stops him. * Julia: "Wait. We can only take one Pelican. That means we'll be an easy target rather than if there were several dropships. The Universal Resonance and its escort will blast us to smithereens before we can even get close." Spartan Jacques Dubois throws his hands up. * Jacques: "Just great!" * Cadence: "What do you propose we do then?" Julia walks to the hangar door as several Banshees fly by. * Julia: "I have an idea, but it's risky." Jacques cocks his head in Julia's direction. * Jacques: "We're all ears." * Julia: "We could jettison ourselves into space on a trajectory course with a few Banshees that are coming towards us. If we could jack them..." * Cadence: "We could sneak aboard the Resonance under cover." Jacques rubs his hands together. * Jacques: "I'm starting to like this plan." * Julia: "Spartans, come here. It's now or never." The rest of Fireteam Caliber runs over to the edge of the hangar. Liana diverts and walks up to the hangar's door controls. She holds up a fist and looks at Julia. Julia nods. Liana turns around and jabs the button before sprinting over to the rest of the team. The hangar doors begin to open, and the vacuum of space starts to take hold. * Julia: "Now!" Fireteam Caliber leaps out of the hangar, zooming through the vacuum. Cut to a squadron of Banshees flying nearby. '''Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.' * '''Sangheili Ranger #1:' "Leader, I have detected presences nearby!" * Sangheili Ranger #2: "More fighters?" * Sangheili Ranger #1: "Negative, leader. They are too small." * Sangheili Ranger #2: "I see nothing. Continue on your set flight path." * Sangheili Ranger #1: "Affirmative, leader." Cut to one of the Banshees, as Liana lands on it. She grabs the cockpit and forces it open, wrenching the Sangheili Ranger within out of it. The Ranger struggles, but Liana wraps her arm around its neck, squeezing before the Sangheili's neck snaps. She then releases the corpse and slides into the cockpit, closing it. * Sangheili Ranger #2: "Pilot, what has happened?" Cut to the other Banshees as the rest of Fireteam Caliber lands on them. Jacques opens his cockpit and shoves the Ranger out before slipping in, while Julia unslings her DMR with one hand, headshotting the Ranger piloting her Banshee, killing it. Cadence opens his Banshee, grabbing the Sangheili Ranger within and throwing it out. * Sangheili Ranger #1: "Wragh!" * ' Sangheili Ranger #2:' "Demons!" Five lands on the final Banshee, opening the cockpit. Suddenly the last Sangheili Ranger pops out, roaring as he grabs Five. Five punches the Ranger in the visor, knocking his head back, but the Sangheili proceeds to clamp its hand around Five's throat, squeezing. Five draws back his/her leg and knees the Sangheili in the stomach, causing him to release his hold on the Spartan. Five draws his Magnum and fires at the Sangheili several times, knocking him off-balance. The Spartan finishes with a kick to the stomach, launching the Sangheili off of the Banshee. Five slips in and falls in with the rest of the group. * Jacques: "The Elite give you a hard time, Five?" Fade to black. {Gameplay} Under Cover of Night The Banshees fly towards the ''Universal Resonance.'' * Cadence (COM): "Fireteam Caliber, stay in formation. We can't let them get any notion of what's happened." * Julia (COM): "Affirmative." * Titanium One (COM): "Fireteam Caliber, we can't hold out much longer!" * Cadence (COM): "We're on our way, Titanium." The Banshees fly in formation past several Covenant spacecraft, eventually reaching the ''Universal Resonance.'' * Cadence (COM): "Once we get in, pop out. Put down any Covies too surprised to put up a fight." * Liana (COM): "Gladly." The Banshees fly into the hangar, where several Unggoy and a Sangheili are guarding a Phantom. * Cadence (COM): "Now!" Fireteam Caliber exit the Banshees and eliminate the Covenant squad. A group of Kig-Yar arrives, but are dealt with. * Cadence: "Fireteam Titanium, this is Caliber One. Do you read?" * Titanium Two (COM): "(Static)-Agh!-(static)" * Cadence: "Dammit. Caliber, double time! Julia, get a bead on their IFF tags!" * Julia: "On it!" Fireteam Caliber progresses through the corridors of the Covenant ship, eliminating Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheili, and Mgalekgolo. Eventually they reach a hallway where a group of Unggoy led by a Sangheili Warrior are. * Unggoy Imperial: "Ugh! Why we clean up mess?" * Sangheili Warrior: "Stay your tongue, Unggoy. Would you rather have this ship be consumed by that demonic reek?" After the Unggoy and Sangheili are killed, Fireteam Caliber continues. * Julia: "Their IFF tags are around the next few bends." * Cadence: "Almost there." As they advance, they find it eerily silent. * Jacques: "Uh, did Titanium kill all the Covies here?" Suddenly, shouts come from behind Caliber. A large lance of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, as well as a pair of Mgalekgolo arrive. * Cadence: "Let's get to Titanium's position! Caliber, fall out!" Fireteam Caliber rushes through the corridors, pursued by the Covenant, until they reach a cargo bay. * Liana: "Let's jump them here!" Fireteam Caliber holds up, fighting the Covenant until there are no more left. Julia walks over to a corner. * Julia: "Cadence... I found them." The rest of Fireteam Caliber walks over to Julia. She is standing above the corpses of Fireteam Titanium, all of whom have slash marks from an energy sword marking their bodies. * Cadence: "We're too late..." Fade to black. {Cutscene} Fireteam Caliber solemnly looks at Fireteam Titanium's corpses. * Brooks (COM): "Fireteam Caliber, get back to the Horus immediately! We're about to do a bombing run on the Resonance to throw it off us, and we sure as hell don't want you there when it happens!" Cadence droops his head. * Cadence: "Caliber, go." Liana cocks her head. * Liana: "Sir?" * Cadence: "You heard me. Go. I'll stay here and rip those mandibles right off of Grono 'Yendam's face. Someone needs to avenge Titanium, and complete the mission." Liana and Jacques both step back, surprised. * Jacques: "But sir, we need to get out of here now! There's nothing more we can do for Titanium, and we..." Jacques sighs. * Liana: "We can't lose you like we lost Samson." Cadence looks at his teammates. Suddenly, Five intervenes. * Five: "I'll do it." * Julia: "What?" * Five: "You heard me. I'll do it." Cadence walks over to Five and places a hand on his/her shoulder. * Cadence: "Why?" Five's visor meets Cadence's. * Five: "I'm new. I haven't fully integrated into the team like the rest of you have. And I'm not afraid of dying, as long as Grono 'Yendam is put down." Cadence puts his hand on Five's shoulder. * Cadence: "Are you sure about this?" Five nods. * Five: "Sir, yes sir." Cadence lets his hand drop. He turns around to face the rest of the team. * Cadence: "Let's go." Fireteam Caliber turns and begins walking away slowly. * Julia: "Hope you come back..." * Jacques: "See you on the flipside, Five..." Five watches them go. He/she then turns and walks through a door. Fade to black. Fade from black. Five opens another door, finding himself/herself in a large, two-story chamber. Seeing movement, Five hurries up a ramp onto the second floor, before crouching down and looking down below. Grono 'Yendam is on the first level, conversing with a Sangheili Commander who's armor is covered in scraps of UNSC equipment. * Five: "Mjolnir Systems, turn translator on. Language: Sangheili." * Mjolnir Systems: "Translator on. Language: Sangheili." * Grono 'Yendam: "'Iltuk, why have you abandoned your post?" * Rach 'Iltuk: "I feared the worst when you encountered those Demons. We could not handle another situation like the ones with the Demons of Osage." Cut to Grono, who rears his head, snorting in amusement. * Grono 'Yendam: "The Demons were of little concern. In their attempts to assassinate me, I gifted them that very fate." Cut to Five, who gasps. Grono and Rach look up, only to see nothing. Cut to Five once more, as he/she is hiding behind a large pillar. Cut back to Grono and Rach. * Rach 'Iltuk: "And what about the other Demons, the ones who crewed our Banshees?" * Grono 'Yendam: "I shall deal with them in the same manner. Return to your post on the bridge." Rach bows his head. * Rach 'Iltuk: "Of course, Field Master." Rach turns around and leaves the chamber. Grono walks back towards the door Five came in from. Five sees this and leaps out from behind the pillar. Cut to Grono as Five lands in front of Grono. Five brings up his/her assault rifle and aims it at the Field Master. Grono leaps to cover before the Spartan can fire, growling. Cut to Grono as he taps a transponder on his wrist, causing it to light up. He rolls out from behind the barricade and stands up, activating a green energy sword. * Grono 'Yendam: "Another Demon?" * Five: "You got that right." * Grono 'Yendam: "Splendid. I shall slay you like I slew your fellow abominations." Suddenly, the door that Rach went through parts ways to let four Sangheili Warriors through. They rush to positions of strategic importance, aiming their weapons at Five. Grono growls, before his body gradually fades into the air, engaging active camouflage. Fade to white. {Gameplay} Grono 'Yendam * Grono 'Yendam: "I commend you for your tenacity, Demon, but it will not save you now." Five fights Grono and the Sangheili Warriors, eventually killing all of the bodyguards. * Grono 'Yendam: "I am not a mere Warrior, Demon." Five continues fighting Grono 'Yendam, eventually breaking his outer shield and deactivating his active camouflage. * Grono 'Yendam: "Do your worst, Demon! I have gone through more!" Eventually Five destroy Grono's energy shield, shooting him to the ground. Fade to white. {Cutscene} Grono collapses, coughing out a spurt of blood from beneath his helmet, before going still. Five walks over to him, keeping his/her assault rifle ready. Cut to Grono's unblinking eye as it looks upwards. Cut to Five as Grono leaps up, batting aside the assault rifle and slamming into Five. Five falls to the ground in turn, as Grono activates his energy sword. * Grono 'Yendam: "Die!" As Grono plunges his sword downwards, the ship rocks, throwing the Sangheili off-balance. He falls to the ground, struggling to stand as the ship shakes violently. Five follows suit, and they meet each other's gazes. * Grono 'Yendam: "What is the meaning of this?" Cut to the outside of the ''Universal Resonance where several Longswords are veering away from the damaged cruiser.'' * Pilot (COM): "Bombing successful, Captain." Cut to the bridge of the ''Horus, as Captain Ryan Brooks oversees the end-result.'' * Brooks: "Good job, pilot. Return to the Horus." Brooks turns around and sighs. * Brooks: "And God pray that Caliber Five rests in peace..." Cut to the interior of the ''Resonance where Grono and Five are. Several Unggoy and Sangheili burst into the chamber, aiming their weapons at Five. The Spartan breaks into a dash, sprinting through the way he/she came in and manages to escape into a corridor. Grono holds up a hand to stop the Covenant from pursuing the Spartan, before tapping the device on his wrist and speaking into it.'' * Grono 'Yendam: "Commander, prepare to have the ship enter slipspace! Our retribution has been cut short, and the Resonance is in shambles!" Cut to the bridge of the cruiser, as several Sangheili sprint between stations while the lights flicker on and off. Rach 'Iltuk walks into view, shouting commands at the bridge crew. He turns on a device on his wrist, listening to Grono's command. * Rach 'Iltuk: "It will be done, Field Master." He looks up and points at a nearby Unggoy, continuing his tirade. Cut to a corridor that Five is in. The Spartan looks around to see the lights flickering and the ship shaking. Five shakes his/her head and bears his/her assault rifle. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Five sprints through the ship, avoiding or fighting panicked Covenant troops. Eventually the Spartan reaches the hangar, where a Phantom and Banshee are docked. Several Unggoy are fleeing to the Phantom, but a large chunk of the ceiling collapses, crushing them and the gunship. A Sangheili Warrior makes a run for the Banshee, but Five kills it, getting into the fighter and exiting the hangar. The Spartan then flies the Banshee away from the ''Resonance as it flies into slipspace, before easing towards the Horus. Fade to black.'' {Cutscene} Caliber Five's damaged Banshee crashes into one of the hangars of the ''Horus, drawing the attention of a squad of Marines. They creep over to the wreckage, and the lead one puts up a hand and motions for the others to go forwards. As they advance, the wreckage shakes, and a large chunk of the cockpit is thrown off as Five emerges, clawing his/her way out of the debris. The Marines stand down, astounded.'' * Marine #3: "It it him/her?" Five looks at the Marine and nods. Fade to black. Fade from black in orbit around Kalincton, where the ''Horus is now accompanied by a support fleet of frigates and repair ships. The frigates drift around, while the support ships are busy repairing the cruiser's battered hull. Cut to a hangar, where Fireteam Caliber is preparing to get onto a Prowler. As a squad of Marines packs the last of their equipment on board the ship, Brooks arrives.'' * Brooks: "Fireteam Caliber!" Fireteam Caliber turns around to face him. * Brooks: "I wanted to thank you for your help. And even though the Field Master escaped, Fireteam Titanium's deaths weren't entirely in vain..." Brooks turns to Five and nods. Five stays still. * Brooks: "...Thanks to you, Caliber Five. This crew owes you and your team their lives, as well as mine." Cadence takes off his helmet. * Cadence: "And you have my thanks, for supporting us through this conflict." Brooks holds out a hand, and Cadence shakes it before putting his helmet back on. Fireteam Caliber steps onto the Prowler. Cut to orbit as the Prowler flies away from the ''Horus, before entering a slipspace portal. Fade to black.'' Level ends. Achievements *Grono 'Yendam - Complete "The Field Master" *A Zealot's Equal - Defeat Grono 'Yendam on Legendary without dying in "The Field Master" Trivia *If Caliber Five does not engage the Sangheili Warrior at the end of the level, it will take control of the Banshee and escape, leaving the player stuck in the hangar until it collapses. *Many fans wondered about the ambiguous fate of Sergeant Burns and the twin Knight Commandos. In a Halo Cannon Fodder post, it was revealed that all three individuals survived, with Burns valiantly holding off the Prometheans until they and the Knight Commandos retreated alongside the Covenant forces. Category:Halo: Warhunt